


Tiptoe

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Isumi is very quiet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiptoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts).



Isumi walks very slowly and calmly down the hallway. If he's careful, Le Ping won't hear him coming. He just has to get past one more doorway and then he can slip quietly into Yang Hai's room. His eyes close as he almost tiptoes past as though whatever _he_ can't see, can't see him. And there's nothing. No noise. No yelling. No climbing onto his back for a piggyback ride. No demanding a game that is sometimes brilliant and sometimes sloppy and sometimes a daring combination of them both. No getting waves of homesickness from just how much Le Ping looks like Waya. He's looking forward to a nap after playing dozens of games of speed go. 

He opens the door to Yang Hai's room and slips inside and shuts the door behind him with the barest of clicks. "Isumi!" he hears. And it's loud. _Very_ loud.

With a sigh, Isumi gives up his nap and agrees to play Le Ping in a longer match. He yawns throughout the game, but at the end of it, he has seen shining glimpses of brilliance in his own play. Like every game of go, there is something worthy to be found in it. But his aching shoulders tell him to cut back on the piggyback rides.


End file.
